


Cas was never

by VkFujan



Series: Destihell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic Dean, Bottom Cas, Drinking Games, Light Bondage, M/M, Never Have I Ever, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, Wingman Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate comment, Dean got a doubt on Castiel's mind.<br/>"What is a dom? And why is it so funny?"<br/>Now, is there a best way to teach than classes?</p><p>Aka: I wanted to write Destiel porn and I may have something for the teaching sex trope.</p><p>Based on the tumblr post:<br/>one time i was complaining about my shitty parents to a friend and he got frustrated and said “i’m gonna be your dad now. and your mom. your… dom. WAIT SHIT NO”<br/>once i had stopped laughing i said “daddy?” and he swerved the car and lectured me on never saying that again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas was never

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://sereniv.tumblr.com/post/127538700901/punk-frank-punk-frank-one-time-i-was

It was nighttime, the free will ~~family~~ team was returning home from a dinner-after-not-so-gross-mission with angels. Dean was driving with a sleepy Sam riding shotgun and Castiel on the backseat. Even if Dean liked to mock Cas, calling him a baby in a trench coat, this time was way too much. The now teenager in a trench coat was ranting about his shitty family at heaven; how his brothers were like this and that and like so many things were demanded of him.

\- And you know, Dean, things keep going like this. I got my fair share of living experiences too, that should be worth of some credit for me.  
\- Okay Cas, I get it. Demanding family sucks. So, from now on, I’ll be your dad.  
\- Actually – Sam yawned - I think Cas needs more the figure of a mom, Dean. And I refuse the role.  
\- You’re right Sammy. So Cas, from now on I’m your dad and mom, I’ll be your dom.  
It took Dean a second of silence for the words to sunk in.  
\- Wait, shit, no!  
Sam cracked a laugh as Dean made a regretfully face.  
\- No Sam! Not like that, stop it!  
Castiel had a clueless expression on the backseat, waiting for some explanation, which usually came from Sam.  
\- Don’t even dare trying to explain it, leave him out of this.  
\- Okay Dean, but-  
Sam couldn’t keep himself from laughing, especially when Dean grew more uncomfortable about it.  
\- Maybe you should teach Cas, after all, educating is a _dom’s_ responsibility.  
Sam lost it. Dean’s grip tightened while he drove “the fuck Sam is thinking?”  
\- Can someone please explain the joke to me?  
\- No way.  
\- See Cas, what Dean said, dom, is actually used for-  
\- Saaam!  
Castiel got annoyed; Dean could see his expression from the rearview mirror.  
\- Dean, I am well aware of the fact that you like to think of me as an infant, but I am actually older than everyone you know together, and I want to understand the joke.  
Sam glimpsed an opportunity, knowing that his brother was the protective type, he could play a little.  
\- How about instead of words, I actually teach you Cas? Dean is unwilling to do it anyway.  
Dean froze, his knuckles got white from the tension and his jaw locked. How did Sam planned to ‘teach’ Castiel about Sub/Dom relationships? Suddenly pictures of a tied up Castiel, moaning that he’d been bad, popped up in Dean’s head and the car went in the other side of the road for a moment.  
\- You’re okay, Dean?  
\- Yeah, just got distracted.  
Sam smiled to himself; of course it worked.  
\- So Cas, are you up to it, my classes?  
\- Yes, I’m looking forward to it.  
Dean’s expression was hard, angry, and his younger brother would enjoy poking him around.

 

* * *

 

Already in the bunker, Sam got beers for everyone.  
\- Let’s play a game guys, c’mon it’ll be fun!  
Dean looked with suspicion towards his younger brother; “Sam and games?”, something was really off. But Castiel got in; tired of being treated as a kid, he dried a full bottle before the bigger brother could finish his thoughts on protesting.  
\- I don’t think there is enough for everyone, Sam.  
And on one flap of wings to go and, a few minutes later, one to come back, Cas carried a bag full of alcohol and Sam realized this was getting better than he thought.  
\- What game are you thinking of, Sammy?  
\- Never have I ever; hunter edition.  
“Oh fuck”, the words highlighted in Dean’s head. But he couldn’t just leave Cas and Sam playing alone, could he?  
No.

Sam poured down three glasses of green apple rum and, at the center of the table, three shots of tequila.  
\- Ok, sit down you two. Cas, the game is called “Never have I ever” and consists in someone saying something like “Never have I ever swan across a lake”, if you have done this before you take a swig from your glass; the first to finish his drink lose and has to drink three tequila shots.  
Sam sat on one side of the round table, Dean and Cas sat across him.  
\- Okay, I think I get it.  
\- Good, so Dean, can you start?  
\- Uh, sure. Never have I ever been possessed.  
With a click of tongue, Sam drank a sip and Castiel followed him, but Dean’s smirk was about to vanish.  
\- Never have I ever slept with a celestial being. – Sam said eyeing his angry brother.  
Dean and Cas drank, Sam saw an opportunity to mock on them.  
\- So, the two of you did… Uh…  
\- Sam, don’t.  
\- No Sam, Dean and I never slept together.  
\- Why not? – Sam spoke through the beer he was drinking, parallel to the game, trying to sound nonchalant. He just threw the question there and it started to spin around Dean’s head as he lost his chance to answer it.  
\- I don’t think Dean is interested on males.  
\- Yeah dude, I’m not gay, Sam knows that – He said with extra emphasis.  
\- Bi – Sam said pretending to cough – Bisexual – He did again and cleared his throat – Ahem, Cas your turn.  
The angel looked a little confused, but kept going.  
\- Uh… Have never I ever been human for years.  
The brothers took a sip of their doses.  
\- No fun, Cas.  
\- What? I thought I got the game right.  
\- And you did, Dean is just an ass. Hey ass, your turn.  
\- Ok, never have I ever… Ran from family.  
Sam and Castiel drank, it tasted bitter.  
\- Who is being no fun now, uh Dean?  
\- Ok, my bad.  
\- Anyway, never have I ever slept with someone I only met for a day.  
The three of them drank.  
-What is the point of saying something that will make you drink too, Sam?  
\- Well, getting drunk, Cas.  
\- Ok, now I think I get it. Never have I ever died.  
All of them drank.  
The game kept going until Sam said one that made Dean lose and drink the three shots of tequila.  
\- Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender.  
Dean froze with surprise, a little thought crossed his mind and the trio stared at each other.  
\- What?  
\- You are not going to drink, Dean?  
\- Me? No way! I never kissed a man.  
\- And now he is lying.  
\- Indeed, he is.  
\- Cas, keep your lie detector away from me. I, better than anyone else, know what I did or not!  
\- Hey, calm yourself dude. There's no reason for you to be so defensive, is not like we are judging you or anything.  
\- But there is nothing to judge, I never-  
\- Sam, is there something shameful on kissing someone of the same gender?  
\- Well Cas, as you know, the bible says a thing or two about it, but…  
\- In heaven we are genderless then, on Earth, our vessels set what our genders are.  
\- Yeah, I thought it would be something like that, Cas. So Dean, still not drinking? The game isn’t funny if you cheat.  
\- I’m just going to drink because I never thought that a small peck so many years ago would make a difference.  
\- By your memories, Dean, there wasn’t anything small that day.  
\- Cas, I already warned you to keep away.  
Dean stood up and took the three shots, slamming the glasses down as the tequila burned its way to his stomach. Unsteady on his feet, he sat again, drunker than Sam thought.

The younger brother refilled the glasses.  
\- Okay, so now, for second round I’m starting. Never have I ever watched porn.  
Sam took a sip, Dean too.  
\- For the amount of porn you have consumed I think you should drink the whole glass, Dean.  
\- Shut up, bitch!  
\- Jerk.  
Castiel pondered for a moment and then drank a sip. Dean was about to ask when Cas and Sam said at the same time “Pizza man”  
\- Talking about porn Cas, are you ready to learn what a ‘dom’ is?  
Dean straightened on his chair, suddenly uncomfortable.  
\- Sam, don’t.  
\- No Dean, Sam said that he was going to teach me on your behalf, so you do not have to bother.  
\- Saaaam. – Dean leaned over the table, but was utterly ignored.  
\- So Cas, do you know what bondage means?  
Castiel nodded, Dean almost choked on the glass from where he was deliberating drinking aside the game.  
\- How?  
\- Well, when you said that you were my dom, but refused to explain it, I did a little research while I was buying drinks. That lady on the streets was very eager to explain it all to me once I paid her.  
Oh my God.  
\- See, Dean? This is what happens to your kids when you refuse to teach them something. Life does it instead of you and last thing you know you have an angel, clueless as a kid, learning about sub/dom relationships from a hooker.  
Dean was dumbfounded.  
\- I am not a kid. – Castiel said angrily as he got up and swallowed the three tequila shots.  
\- Wow, no need to be so pissed Cas. At least now you know what it means, satisfied?  
\- There is one thing left, Dean.  
Castiel sat and turned on his chair to face Dean, his knees scraping on the other’s. The older human didn’t make a move as the drunk angel laidback and undid his tie, his blue gaze locked on the hunter’s.  
\- Why wouldn’t you teach me it yourself, daddy?  
Sam got up and headed to his room without looking back.  
\- ‘Night guys.  
But Dean had his attention fully on the angel that was, maybe not trying, but seducing him.  
\- Cas, do you know what you are doing?  
With both alone, Cas climbed slowly on Dean’s lap.  
\- She told me to do it like this; act spoiled and call you daddy.  
\- Cas, please. You can’t just do something some random woman on the streets told you to.  
Dean’s hands moved on it’s on accord over Cas’ tights, the angel crossed his arms around the other’s neck, their breath mixed.  
\- Even if I want it?  
\- What?  
\- Dean – Cas leaned in, lips on the hunters ears. – I’ve been a bad angel, so… Punish me.

Next thing Dean knows he is throwing Cas on his bed, the angel is sitting on the border.  
\- Look Cas, I don’t really know how to… _Dominate_ someone so…  
\- I know Dean, but you are also a fast leaner.  
Cas got his arms up, wrapping Deans neck, they kissed; all doubts Dean had vanished with that kiss, and a huge amount of alcohol. He held Cas’ face, relieve spreading on his body as he finally kissed the angel. Castiel pulled him closer as they both fell on bed.  
\- Cas, are you sure?  
The green orbs inquired the blue ones and found no doubt or restrain, Castiel wanted this and Dean could see it.  
\- Dean, take me.  
They kissed again, a violent kiss. The hunter’s hand rushing all over the angel, stripping him, first the trench coat, them he unbuttoned the shirt, pulling off a few buttons when his patience were gone.  
\- You- too-  
Almost breathless, the angel demanded. Dean sat on his knees and took out his shirt, Cas couldn’t take his gaze away from the others bare chest, he matched his hand on his mark on Dean’s shoulder and smiled.  
\- What?  
\- Just thought of something.  
Dean would ask ‘what’ if the angel hadn’t reached for the green-eyed boy’s belt, Dean felt his cheeks burning as Cas kissed his hips line and headed down.  
\- Cas, you also learned this with the pizza dude?  
\- No, well… That wasn’t the only porno I’ve watched.  
Dean was about to make him tell this story, Dean was about to kiss him again, Dean was about to take off his pants, Dean was about to a lot of things when Castiel licked the head of his erection. His knees melt as Cas took all of his heat into mouth, his tongue running all over his length and saliva dribbling down his chin.  
\- Cas-  
Castiel took it all in. Gagging wasn’t a problem, so he move his head up and down until Dean couldn’t take the rhythm. He held the angel’s face still and trusted into it, but suddenly stopped.  
\- What’s wrong?  
\- Enough already, I’m almost at my limit.  
But the angel kept going, Dean pulled his hair so firm that would hurt, getting Castiel’s face away from his crotch.  
\- Castiel, I gave you an order.  
He threw Cas, back on bed.  
\- Maybe you really need some discipline. Going out by yourself, meeting with hookers, who knows what else you could have done.  
\- Dean I did nothing else than that, I swear.  
\- I don’t believe you.  
Dean took out his belt. Suddenly a possessing feeling over the angel took his heart.  
_“He is mine”_ , he thought as the angel gazed frightened at him.  
\- Say ‘bees’, okay? If it hurts too much, I mean, or just if you don’t like something or just want to stop.  
Cas nodded silent. Dean headed to his wardrobe and took another belt.  
\- Now, for your first lesson, I’m teaching you to stay where I tell you.  
The hunter climbed the bed, over Cas. He got his knees under the angel’s armpits, locking his arms up, and tied his hands to each bedpost on the sides.  
\- Now, for the second lesson, I’m teaching you to trust me.  
He got his shirt from the floor and covered Castiel’s eyes.  
\- Dean, no, please. I want to see you!  
\- If this were true, you wouldn’t have gone out like that.  
\- But I was just trying to understand, if you had only taught me...  
\- Are talking back to me? – Dean grabbed Castiel’s face, bringing it close to his, gave him a small peck and let go following with a loud slap - I don’t care Castiel. Maybe, if you can prove me you’ve learned your lesson, I can set you free again. – But he did not blindfolded the angel.  
He took his pants and boxers off and climbed on top of Cas. Biting his neck and sucking on it, he felt so possessive over the angel. Just to think that it could be Sam on his place, a sudden rage built on him. He marked Cas’ neck over and over, biting and sucking until he was sure it would be visible, that everyone would know. He kissed a path to the angel’s nipples, Castiel let out soft moans, Dean felt more motivated than ever and took Cas’ pants and boxers out too. He held firmly at the angel’s erection and pumped it, Cas grasped the belts and bit his lower lip, trying to keep quiet.  
\- Let me hear it – Dean said pumping faster – C’mon Castiel, it’s an order.  
But Cas kept quiet, the human glared at him.  
\- So stubborn. – Dean shifted his body and laid his head besides Castiel’s erection, kissing his hips line until it found the angel’s balls. He licked them, took them on his mouth, sucking it, while still moving his hand. Castiel started to moan again.  
\- No use to obey now, you still are getting punished.  
Dean got Cas’ legs over his shoulders and lifted his hips, liking from his balls to his hole and back.  
\- De-Dean!  
The human focused on his entrance, licking it until his tongue got in, leaving Castiel a moaning mess. He pulled in trying to get closer to Dean, forcing the belt on his arm, but also refraining from using his angelic force and ruining the play.  
\- Dean- Dean- I’m almost-  
And he came on Dean’s hand, the human froze in place.  
\- Did you just came? – His expression was pure rage.  
\- I- I am sorry Dean, I couldn’t hold it in.  
\- _You came without my permission?_  
Now he got Castiel down and reached his drawer for lube.  
\- Coming without telling me, so selfish. I will have to teach you how to please.  
He got on top of Castiel again, and kissed him, a needy kiss; sloppy too, saliva dribbling from them as Dean rubbed Castiel’s cock. The angel was almost on point again, the hunter thanked his angelic mojo for that. When his erection was full, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips as their dicks rocked against each other’s. The kiss got rougher, both feeling as if they could devour the other. One of the hunter’s hands was around Cas’ hips, a firm grip; and the other went to his ass cheeks, spreading them. Dean pulled away, being the only one that needed air. Cas took his chance to provoke, speaking slowly in Dean’s ears.  
\- Know what, Dean? I don’t think you can hurt me so… Do your worse.  
Dean pondered for a moment, liking Cas’ neck as he decided that it wasn’t wrong to think that Cas could endure a little more pain than humans.  
\- If you are willing to talk without my permission, maybe you could beg.  
\- Make me.  
Dean reached for Cas’ entrance and started stimulating it with his fingers. It was a different sensation than anything the angel ever felt. As one of Dean’s fingers easily got in, he trusted in a second one, scissoring the angel open while he found himself rocking his hips against it. With three fingers in, Castiel started to beg.  
\- Oh, c’mon Dean! Please!  
\- I still didn’t gave you permission to talk.  
Cas snapped the belt on his left wrist, he held Dean’s face close to his  
\- Fuck me.  
And slapped Dean. The hunter was astonished for a moment, then he slapped the angel back, and they kissed again, even rougher than before as a little blood could be tasted. Castiel rested his hand on Dean’s face and, without noticing it, his needy thoughts reached Dean’s mind.  
The angel’s despair pleased the human and, as their lips parted with a groan from Cas, Dean got inside. As he got deeper and rocked his hips, for a moment the bedroom was filled with the dirty sound of their bodies slapping against each other and the bed rocking against the wall.  
\- Fuck Castiel- So tight!  
On his knees, holding one of Cas’ legs against his torso, trusting with everything he had, Dean had the angel’s moans and it were like music, un-rhythmed and desperate.  
Castiel wrapped his free arm against himself, refraining from hurting Dean with a too strong grip. The hunter, on the other side, was carefree, gripping Castiel’s tights, biting on his leg; his moans were rough and uneven.  
\- Dean – Castiel called and it was desperate - To-Touch me- Please…  
\- Quiet! – Dean yelled as his free hand got a grip of Castiel’s erection, rocking it on the same rhythm of his trusts.  
\- Oh yes- Oh G- – And Castiel bit down his lower lip, he shouldn’t say the name of the Lord in vain.  
\- Cas, I’m gonna-  
But Castiel was already coming, tears on his eyes as he bit his lips closed. Dean hardened his trusts until he left out a low groan and came inside the angel.

He stood still for a second, panting as he looked at Cas and plastered a cocky smile on his face.  
\- How was that for you, uh? – He took himself out of the angel and laid on top of him.  
\- Better than with the street lady.  
\- What? You did the hooker? – Dean startled himself looking up at Castiel’s face.  
\- No – Cas scoffed – I didn’t Dean – And now he was laughing, Castiel was laughing and Dean couldn’t keep more than a pout on as he asked.  
\- Cas, when did you learned to make jokes?  
\- Well, you looked a little jealous Dean, and I figured I could tease you a little.  
\- Don’t do that.  
\- Is it an order, daddy?  
And Castiel laughed again, caressing Dean’s hair. He motioned his arm lightly and was restrained by the remaining belt.  
\- Don’t rip it, is my last one.  
Dean reached up to the buckle, his chest on Cas’ face and the angel snuggled against it.  
\- That tickles, Cas – Still smiling, Dean laid down, and motioned his head for Cas to caress it again. – So, what was that about earlier, when you got your hand on my mark?  
\- You mean _my_ mark, right? I was just overwhelmed by the idea that you were finally mine.  
Dean stiffened. Cas felt him tense up under his hand, but the angel reached for Dean’s chin, making him look up.  
\- I’m glad that we are family, Dean.  
\- Cas-  
\- I love you, Dean.  
\- Cas… - Dean looked defeated, his eyes staring at nowhere behind Cas’ head. - And – Dean looked up  
\- And?  
\- I wanted to know if you wanted to engage a platonic relationship with me.  
\- Wait, what?  
\- Be my boyfriend, Dean.  
\- You didn’t said that.  
\- Be my non-romantic boyfriend then, Dean, is that better?  
\- Cas, how do you even know about that?  
\- I don’t need your permission to talk to Sam. After that episode when you got sad and drunk at a bar, whimpering over “not being enough for people”, I just asked him what happened.  
Cas paused, recalling Sam’s words, “listen Cas, Dean can love, of course, but not that way most people do. He loves you and me as family, but for some people being important for Dean is not enough, they want to be everything. And Dean wouldn’t choose anyone else over family.”  
\- And...  
\- And, truth be told Dean, I was happy to know that you consider me family. I may love you romantically but I don’t want our relationship to change.  
\- Cas, you say this now, but one day-  
\- One day when? How many years has it been? I want you as we already are, if you accept me, there isn’t really anything that has to change.  
\- What about the sex, then? Isn’t it a _change_?  
\- Having sex with you is not a change, Dean. It is a welcome evolution.  
Dean scoffed and Cas looked away.  
\- Hey Cas – the angel looked down – Thank you. – And Dean gave him a soft kiss. – And I do. Let’s do this boyfriend thing then, so no more asking around the streets, ok?  
\- Sure Dean, as long as you stop treating me as a kid.  
\- We just fucked, I guess you just graduated as a grownup on my concept.  Now, I’m too tired to take a shower, plus the alcohol doesn’t help, can’t you clean us up?  
\- I do not think this were the original purposes of my abilities.  
\- C’mon Cas… Please… - He said with his lips on Castiel’s neck.  
\- Fine, but next time I will be daddy. – Dean felt the slick feeling of cum out his skin and the sweat that plastered his hair down on his forehead vanish.  
\- You don’t have to go there just to tie me up.  
\- Will you beg for me, even if I’m not?  
\- Yeah, sure. God, I’m dating the only kinky angel that exists.  
\- Actually, some of my brothers were pretty into it, such as Balthazar and Lucifer.  
\- Balthazar is roasted and Lucifer, well, he is Sam’s problem.  
Dean rolled off Castiel, laying on his side.  
\- Dean?  
\- I’m going to get some shut-eye, so if you want to do something else…  
\- I would rather be here, with you, if you don’t mind.  
\- Sure – Dean smiled to himself - just let me…  
And Dean reached out of bed, for a blanket that fell on the floor.  
\- Come here.  
He motioned for Cas, and the angel laid on his chest, black hair soft under his nose. He covered both naked bodies with the blanket, it was a warm night.

Next morning Dean had the biggest grin on his face.  
\- Dude, stop smiling, is gross.  
\- Don’t be so grumpy, Sammy.  
\- You know what, Dean? I wouldn’t be so “grumpy” if the bunker didn’t had this incredible flaw.  
\- And what is it?  
\- How if you rock a bed hard against a wall it will echo through the plumbing to the whole bunker.  
Dean chuckled, his morning mood getting even better.  
\- Guess I will have to move the bed to the middle of the room.  
\- I would appreciate that. Where’s Cas?  
Dean blushed and faced away.  
\- He, uh… Went shopping.  
\- Forget I asked, Dean.  
They sat down at the round table, drinking coffee/tea with an uncomfortable silence.  
\- Can you pass me the sugar, _daddy_?  
Dean almost choked on his coffee and lectured his brother on never saying that again.

**Author's Note:**

> "Castiel was never quite an agreeable angel—  
> His tongue tells tales of rebellion.  
> But he was so fast,  
> And quick with his mojo,  
> No one quite knew where he came from."
> 
> English is not my native language so, although I ran through it a considerable amount of times, if you find any misspelling/misusing errors tell me.  
> PLEASE TELL ME IF THE FORMATTING MAKES IT UNPLEASING TO READ
> 
> I'm sorry!  
> It's my first attempt at writing anything remotely bondageristically and dunno, I'm team Top!Castiel so...  
> My best advice? Don't get a lot of shit you like-in tropes and plot- into a single one-shot.  
> 
> 
> Btw, can you take my hint on Samifer? Just love the ship!


End file.
